the gemz girls
by krystalnite22
Summary: this story is about 5 rare fairies but for now there is only 4. the fifth fairy is working for an evil witch. they go through difficult obstacles. how would they defeat enemies that confront them. read and enjoy!


My mom barged into my room shouting "Be fast! Get ready. You have five minutes left" "I'm coming I'm coming" I replied. I packed up my suit case with my clothes, posters and other important stuff. Well I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Diamond and I'm a gemstone fairy. A gemstone fairy is one which her power is in a gemstone. These types of fairies are really rare. There only eight of them left in the world and I'm one of them.

I guess you know mine. Of course its diamond but I don't know what my power is. I like that I'm one of those fairies and proud but I'm scared because it's a lot of responsibility. My dad keeps saying my power will be special. I kind of believe him. I know that diamond is the strongest thing in the world. I think I'm might be really strong to be defeated. "It's time to go" my mum said. I'm going to Wings training program. The training program wasn't exactly for only gemstone fairies only but for other fairies too. The other type's fairies, I have never exactly seen them. I hugged my mum so tight then at the end I let her go. She kissed me on both of my cheeks and said "Good luck, do well and make us proud". I told her I will.

My dad drove me to the Wings training program. I was really nervous. I couldn't even move. At the same time I was really in high spirits. I heard that over there it will help find your power. I can't wait till we arrive. At last we did. It was a one hour drive. The training area was so huge. Then Mrs. Moonstone the head teacher showed where I'm going to stay and other places. She was one of the 8 fairies. At the end she showed us my room. My dad left giving me a hug and some courage to earn my power. I had to share a room with 3 more. All 3 of them are gemstone fairies Mrs. Moonstone told me.

The first one I met was Emerald. Mostly everything she wore was green. I introduced myself "Hi! I'm Diamond and who are you?" I think she was quite shy. "I'm, I'm Eme Emerald" she said. I replied back to her "oh! Nice to meet you emerald" We had a little talk and got along fine. Then the other two came. They were Ruby and Crystal. Emerald and I introduce us and they introduced themselves too.

After a while we went to the banquet chamber to eat. We were all starving after our long talk. We sat down eating our food then Crystal asked us "Did you guys find what your power is?" I was so scared to reply because maybe all of them have found their powers except me. That would be so embarrassing. Ruby and Emerald had found their power. Ruby told us her power was fire. "That's so cool! If I had that power I would burn anything that makes me angry." Emerald told us. We all laughed. "Well mine is earth power. For example I can do a wall of vines that can protect me from something coming towards Me." said Emerald. Then all of them stared at me. I was so nervous. My lips were trembling. Then Ruby asked "So what is your power, Diamond?" I had to tell them the truth and I told them at last. "I haven't found my power yet. Then Crystal shouted "Hooray! "I thought she was happy that I didn't find my power then she said "Me too I haven't found my power yet I thought I will be the only one without a power" I was so glad. At least I'm not the only one without a power. Then all of us showed our gemstone. All of them were sparkly and beautiful

The next day our classes started. We were all excited. The first thing we were going to learn is how to change ourselves into our fairy form. The teacher was called Mrs. Topaz-Ling. She was really fun. "Now the first thing you have to do is lift up your gemstone and shout its name." "Diamond, Crystal, Ruby, and Emerald" We were taken into the air, spin round and we magically transformed into our fairy form and our gemstone changed into a necklace or a bracelet. It was so amazing. Our wings spread and was shining brightly. We were over the moon. Then we started flapping our beautiful wings one by one. Our feet were taken off the ground. We weren't perfectly balanced so we kept moving like a jelly. Then we got hold of it. I flew all the way to the clouds and hugged one of the clouds. It was so comfortable. It was light as feather. Then Crystal and Emerald were flying in circles. "Whoopee!" they both said. Well Ruby was flying normally. It was like she was really bored I asked her "Why aren't you flying like the others?" she replied back "I already knew how to change into my fairy form and also know how to fly too". "But it looks like you bored and alone. Come fly with me". So we flew together to the beautiful blue sky. We also had lots of fun.

At the end we all returned back to our rooms. Suddenly the topic of getting a name for the four of us came up. We were saying names like gemina club, fairy and the gems and other crazy names. Then I finally Crystal said "what about the Gemz Girls?" we all agreed to it.

It was the next day. Emerald was taking so long in the bathroom. It's not even fair for four fairies to have only one bathroom. I wanted to pee badly. I was running on the same spot on my tiptoes. Then finally she came out. I gave her an evil stare and ran to the toilet. Ruby and Crystal were already ready and were eating their breakfast in the banquet chamber with other fairies. Then we went to eat too. Then our classes began we were going to learn magic spells and power. I didn't know that fairies could do magic spells and other things. I knew it by reading books in the library. Mrs. Moonstone was going to teach how to do them. First we were learning how to turn a stone into a gem. We had to place our hands on top of the stone then say something. We had to say "Viviogem". Then I felt a little breeze on my palm. Then I saw it changed into a beautiful gem. We also learnt how to change the stones into other things too. Afterward we went to have some snacks in the banquet chamber. While we were eating a small fairy appeared. "This package is for you" she said and disappeared. "OH! You got a package" said Emerald. "Open it! Open it!" I undo the ribbon that was tightened around the parcel. It was from my parents. I opened it there was a photo of my parents and me when I was a little kid, a letter and also a phone. When I saw it my eyes grew wide

**Dear Diamond,**

**How are you? We miss you already. How is your training? The house is so quiet without you. Well surprise! We got you a phone. If you miss us or anything you can call us. We got you a phone because we think you old enough. We might come and meet you any day this week, if we are not busy.**

**Ok love you dear BYE!**

Oh my god! I got a phone. I always wanted a phone. I am as happy as a king. After some minutes I brought the package to my room and kept the phone in my drawer under my clothes just for safe keeping.


End file.
